The Emperor's Rabbit
by Canna
Summary: AU. Fei is a half-breed living in Feida - the realm of demons. Something happened to the emperor, Saryuu Evan, and wanting to help, Fei ventured out of Ragnarok to where predators awaits. How will Saru react when he finds out? Pairing: SaruxFei/SaruFei. Shounen-ai.


The sharp howl of wolf resonated into the darkened sky. Thunder clouds loomed over the moon and stars, shielding their soft rays from touching the lush green lands. Another howl echoed through the mountains, carried by the wind. Within the valley, the sounds of footsteps can be heard along with the sound of heavy pants.

A dark petit figure dashed through the bushes and tall grass, chased by a larger, more menacing shadow. With a sudden crouch low to the ground, the smaller figure leaped high into the air and landed upon a long, sturdy branch.

"Mangetsu…" A glowing blue orb appeared in the sky as the he leaped out of the tree and soared into the air. His spring green locks fluttered against the wind as he performed a flipped and landed on top of the orb.

"Rush!" The greenette shouted as he repeatedly stomped the ball of energy and sent it flying towards the tall figure below.

The larger figure quickly pulled to a stop and looked up at the incoming attack. As the blur light illuminated the surrounding, the shadow was peeled off of the tall figure, revealing bright pink hair over honey brown skin and sharp, predatory blue eyes.

With a smirk, the teen raised his hand to reveal the sharp claws extended from his fingers. When the blue orb of power was within an arm's reach, he lashed out, his claws tearing through the compressed ball of energy and disbursing it into nothingness.

The green haired boy gasped at how easily his attack was cancelled out. The second his feet touched the land, he spun on his heel and quickly made a run for it.

The wolf simply watched with an amused smirk. "You call that a hissatsu technique? Pathetic." He said before he let out a sharp howl into the night, causing the clouds over his head to part and revealing the full moon hanging in the clear sky beyond.

A crimson ball of flame formed before him and its bright light alerted the greenette who turned back with a look of shock and horror.

"Let me show you what a real hissatsu technique is! Beast Lord!" The tan male shouted as he kicked the ball of flame and sent it hurling at an unreal speed towards the greenette. The boy twisted his lithe body and quickly darted towards the right, just narrowly dodging it. However, the flames unexpectedly made a curve, vanished behind a tree before heading back in the direction of its target.

"AAAH!" The teen cried out as he was blasted backward and slammed harshly onto the ground. His body rolled from the impact before slowly stopped right at the pink haired male's feet.

"Goal and game over." The larger male cackled. The greenette immediately attempted to crawl away with what's left of his strength, but the pink haired male wouldn't have it. He seized the smaller teen by the back of the neck and kept him pinned down onto the ground. The greenette struggled desperately to get away but the hand holding him down didn't budge an inch.

"Stop struggling." The small boy's captor said with a light growl rumbling from his neck. The greenette's minty green eyes widened when a large hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled it to the side to reveal his milky white shoulder.

"No…get off me!" His pale hands clawed at the ground, ripping the grass from its roots as blood bleed from between his cracked nails.

The pink haired teen paid no mind to the other's weak struggles. He buried his face into the soft flesh and took a long whiff before he ran a wet tongue from the base of the boy's neck all the way to his jaw. The greenette whimpered softly in both disgust and fright.

"Hmm…interesting." The wolf licked his lips. "Rabbit and human blood both in the same body. Halflings are very rare around Feida." He said as his blue eyes stared down at the shivering rabbit. "Well, no matter. It's been a while since I've got a taste of a rabbit. Halfling or not, they are pretty scarce after all."

"Please let me go." The greenette begged, but there wasn't an ounce of pity from those sharp blue eyes.

"You had your chance." The wolf smirked as he used his body weight to squash the smaller creature and successfully immobilized him. "If you want to blame, then blame yourself for being so weak."

"No! P-please–!" The smaller boy jerked upon feeling the slimy tongue replaced by sharp row of teeth.

_"Shellbit Burst!"_

Just as the tip of the sharp teeth pierced the surface of the tender skin and drew out small droplet of blood, the dark skinned teen snapped his head up at the blinding beams of light whizzing pass the trees and heading straight for him.

Reacting quickly to the attack, he hurriedly pulled away from the Halfling and flipped into the air. "That attack's…!" The wolf gasped upon recognizing the beams of light passing by beneath him. Suddenly feeling a strange chill crawling down his spine, he quickly spun around. His eyes met with a pair of illuminating lavender ones for a split second before he was blasted away by an invisible force.

"Uagh!" He gasped out, hitting the ground a few times before he managed to dig his heels and claws into the ground to stop himself. When he looked up to his attacker, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a white haired boy standing between him and his meal.

"Saru!" Gasped the wolf and the rabbit before their eyes met, shock displaying on both their faces.

"You know Saru?" The pink haired predator voiced out the question weighting on both their minds.

"What do you think you're doing, Garsha?" The newly entered teen asked with narrowed eyes and lips pulled down to a frown.

"I erm...take it that Halfling's yours?" The wolf asked in a cautious tone. He tried to show some confidence by smiling, but all that came out was a nervous grin.

"Have you become blind or do you not see the clothes he wears?" The other hissed. If possible, his glare darkened even more than before.

Garsha swallowed hard as he allowed his eyes to drift away from the white haired boy and to the greenette. He stared at the white t-shirt his prey wore with long, black sleeve underneath and an orange vest overtop. He wanted to bash his head into a tree when he realized who the boy was. He was so caught up in the excitement of finally being able to taste a rabbit that he was blinded to everything else. The boy was wearing the standard uniform of Garu, one of the four divisions made up of demons that follow the emperor of Feida, Saryuu Evan.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know? It was dark and I've never even seen him around." Garsha quickly defended, thinking of every possible way to squirm his way out.

"Perhaps if you and Vanfeny actually show your faces once in a while, you will know who he is to me." Saryuu responded dryly before he turned around and gathered the Halfling into his arms. "I will let it slide this time seeing as I have more important things to tend to right now. If you try to lay another claw on him, I will personally see to it that you will never walk on those legs again." Throwing one last glare over his shoulder, he kicked off the ground and moved through the forest in a blur of orange and white.

"Sa–"

"Save it, Fei." The cold voice snapped, causing Fei to flinch within the tight grip he was trapped in. He was still quivering, but not from the fright he gotten from nearly being eaten. That has been long forgotten. His fear was now centered to the being holding him. From the pressuring aura the emperor was emitting and the tone he just used, there was no doubt that was seriously in trouble now.

"Saru! Fei!" A voice called from the distance. Fei slowly looked up, feeling the dread growing nearer upon seeing the giant building that was their home, Ragnarok, coming into sight. Before the large doors were a group of demons of all type waving at them.

Upon their arrival, Saryuu slowed his pace into a walk as he approached them. His chin was held up high with his eyes staring straight ahead, his face never once breaking from the neutral expression. When the other demons felt the menacing aura rolling off their leader, they quickly backed away in fear. The wide smiles previously displayed on their faces were now nowhere to be seen.

Fei kept his head down as Saryuu brought him through the open doors and into the brightly lit hallway. After a long, seemingly endless walk, Saryuu arrived in the southern part of the building and roughly kicked open a door that leads to a large storage. There were many boxes stacked at the back with various equipment lined along the wall. Fei yelped when Saryuu mercilessly dumped him onto the cold stone ground.

"S-Saru…"

"I clearly instructed you not to leave Ragnarok until you pass your training, didn't I, Fei?" Saryuu asked coldly as his lavender eyes narrowed down into a glare.

"I-I was…" Fei tried to explain, but an especially hard glare from the white haired demon silenced him.

"Answer me, Fei."

"You did." The greenette replied quickly, feeling his heart beating so fast that his chest was beginning to hurt. He tried to look away, but the glare from Saryuu had locked him in place.

"Was there anything I didn't make clear on that instruction?"

"I'm sor–"

"I asked whether I was clear on that instruction or not!" Saryuu yelled for the first time in centuries. Fei recoiled, not expecting the outburst as he felt tears rolling down his mud stained cheeks. He tried to part his lips to reply, but with the way his lips trembled, he wasn't sure if he could form any words. So instead, he responded with a very small nod.

"If I hadn't gotten there in time you would have been eaten!" The white haired teen drew back, seeming a bit out of breath before he quickly regained his composure. "Think about what almost happened tonight. Until you've properly reflected on your action, you will stay here as punishment for your disobedience."

"W-what?" The greenette gasped, quickly looking up as Saryuu stepped back with his eyes emitting an eerie glow of light. "Wait, Saru!" He tried to reach for the boy, only to have the doors slammed shut in his face and trapping him within the darkness.

"Saru!" Fei tried to push at the door, but they won't budge. "Saru, please, I'm really sorry!" He cried as chains could be heard from the other side to secure the door.

"Saru! Don't go, Saru!"

Saryuu watched as the chain finished the last loop, securely locking the door in place as the light in his eyes faded away. He stood there, feeling his resolve already crumbling as he listened to the tearful calls of his name. Not wanting to listen to the heartbreaking cries anymore, he turned and walked down the hall where Meia, Yuuchi and Yokka were waiting.

"Wouldn't that be too cruel?" Meia asked with a small frown. "You know Fei has trauma of being alone in the dark."

"Then he shouldn't have ran off knowing the danger he exposed himself into." Saryuu replied emotionlessly as he walked pass the trio. "Spread the words. Unless with my permission, no one is allow to step foot into the southern wing."

"Are you serious?" Yuuchi mumbled, not believing what he was hearing as Yokka sped pass him.

"Saru, wait!" He called, but stopped when Saryuu unexpectedly stumbled in his stride and collapsed onto the ground.

"Saru!" Meia gasped as the two boys hurried over and pulled up the limp body of their ruler. When they turned Saryuu around, they discovered that their emperor has fallen unconscious with his breathing escaping his lips at a rapid pace.

"This is bad!" Yokka gasped as he withdrew his hand from Saryuu's forehead. "His fever is worse than before! We need to bring him back to his chamber!"

"You two go on ahead. I'll get the medics." Meia said and quickly ran off towards one direction while the two Garu demons supporting Saryuu headed towards the other.

oOo

Fei pulled his knees to his chest as he stared into the dark silhouettes of the objects scattered around the place.

_"Freak!"_

_"Why do we even have to live near someone like this?"_

_"Have you seen? That kid survived nearly over a week without food! There's no way he's human!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"You should just do us all a favour and die already."_

Voices once again flashed by his head as imagines of his childhood alone within the abandoned house came rushing back. The greenette quickly clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

_"You're not a freak, Fei."_ The kind voice echoed. A flicker of memory of an extended hand flashed across his mind. _"You are a very special existent. Come with me. I promise I will never abandon you unlike what that human you call father did."_

"Saru…" Fei whispered as another tears escaped his eyes. "Saru...Saru…" The greenette chanted that name over and over in hopes that the memories of the white haired teen could chase away the nightmare that haunts him. However, it was hard. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Although that itself wasn't a big deal, the feeling of his empty stomach only reminded him of the starvation he was put through before Saryuu had found him.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he broke down for the second time after being locked in the storage. He wept quietly into his knees as his droplet of tears trickled down his bare knees. Too caught up within the unwanted memory, Fei didn't hear the rattling sounds of chain or the creaking sound of the opening door.

It was only when he felt a hand touching his shoulder that he realized he wasn't alone. His head snapped up in alert but only to grimace upon the sudden brightness of light. After taking a bit of time to adjust, he parted his eyes to find the source of the light being a lamp placed on the ground.

"Meia…" The greenette mumbled when he saw the purple haired demon kneeling before him. Remembering how unsightly he must appear, he quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away the last bit of wetness from his face.

"Here." The girl offered him a tissue which he gladly took. "You were staying the entire night up like this?"

"I-I um…"

Upon seeing how the Halfling was struggling in his response, the Meia let out a dismissive sigh. "In any case, I've brought you some food. You must be starving considering how you skipped dinner last night." The captain of Giru said as she reached for the basket beside her and pulled out some food.

"Deck will be coming in a moment to bring some futon and blanket for you."

"Thank you but…" Fei glanced down at the food hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should take it or not despite his stomach's protest. "Is it alright?"

"It you're worried about Saryuu, there's no need. He is only grounding you, not torturing you." Meia couldn't help but smiled slightly at the loyalty of the greenette. "He was the one who instructed us here."

At that, Fei allowed himself to smile faintly and took a loath of warm bread into his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" Fei glanced down at his dirty fingers. "Oh…just something that happened when I was outside. It's nothing." He said, scratching a small chunk of dirt off to reveal his nails that had completely healed over the night thank to his demon blood.

"I supposed he's still angry." He sighed as he took a bite into the bread, feeling the sweat wheat melting inside his mouth.

"What do you think?" Meia said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Saru has always been strict on rules. You of all people should know that well."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." The girl looked over Fei with her shamrock green eyes, wondering if she should tell him about Saryuu's condition. She didn't want to bring it up at times like this, but the Halfling has the right and needed to know.

"Saryuu fainted." She said, getting blunty to the point.

"What?" Fei gasped as he dropped the half eaten bread, his hunger immediately forgotten.

"When Saru heard how you disappeared, he ran off before any of us could stop him. He overexerted his body to bring you back and due to that, he collapsed shortly after locking you here."

Fei felt his inner flesh twisted as he soaked in the information. He wanted to hit himself for not realizing how much he had put Saryuu through. He was sick so of course moving would have be difficult…and he even used psychokinesis and hissatsu technique on that wolf. One greatly pressures the mind due to the amount of concentration needed while the other stresses the body. He should have noticed, but he was so drowned up in fear of someone who was only protecting him that he failed to see the obvious.

"Then is…is Saru alright?"

"He just woke up." Meia replied. "Though honestly, I wouldn't say he's fine. Due to the strain he had put on his body, his fever became worse and haven't let down yet. The fact that he's also rejecting food also doesn't help the matter either."

"He didn't eat anything? Why? Is he in pa–" Fei stopped when a hand was held before him.

"Calm down." Meia gave the rabbit an assuring smile. "Saru is simply refusing to eat. I think it's because he's worried about you. When you worry about someone, you naturally forget your hunger after all." Her eyes drifted down to the bread Fei had dropped.

"Tell me, Fei. Why did you run off?" She asked, looking back up to the rabbit. "I'm sure you're aware that outside Ragnarok, you're the main prey of all predators being part rabbit and human. What made you took the risk?"

"I…" The greenette looked down as he slipped his hand into his pocket before pulling out a strange looking type of crimson, withering plant.

"What is this?" Meida asked as Fei placed the plant into her hand.

"It's a Crimson Dyrt." The rabbit replied. "I read about it from one of the books in the library. It has the ability to lessen the pain the body feels and cool down the body temperature."

"Then the reason you ran off was because of this?" Meia ran her fingers over the curled leaf then focus her gaze back to Fei.

"Could you cook it with porridge and give it to Saru?"

Meia stared at the rabbit before to the herb. She went quiet, seeming to be debating something in her head before she took Fei's hand and placed the herb back into his palm. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." She said, ignoring the confused look from Fei as she stood up.

"_You're_ going to cook it."

"What?" Fei gasped as Meia pulled him onto his feet and began dragging him to the door. "Wait, Meia, I'm not allowed– Ah!" Fei staggered a little, unable to free himself from the strong grip.

"Hey Fei! I brought you some– Gah!" Deck gasped when the Giru pushed passes him, causing him to drop the pillow and blankets he was carrying.

"Fei?" The short demon gapped at the sight of the greenette being hauled outside. "Hey! Where are you taking Fei?" He called as he hastily gathered the things he had dropped.

"Meia, stop! I can't go outside!" Fei frantically looked around. "Saru will be angry if I–"

"If Saryuu keeps refusing to food like this, it won't be good for either of you. You don't want Saru to get worse, do you?"

"Well, no, but–"

"Then you cook. Right now, the only thing Saru might be willing to eat is something you made."

oOo

"Even though she said that…" Fei sighed as he stood before the doors to Saryuu's chamber and looked down at the steaming hot porridge spiced with the red herb he picked. He stared at the wooden doors nervously, and then slowly turned his head to the end of the hall where Meia and Deck were poking their heads out from behind a corner. The girl was waving her hand, urging him to just hurry and step in while Deck watched rather doubtfully.

Letting out a very small sigh, Fei raised his hand to the doorknob and twisted it. He pushed open the door slowly and peeked inside the large room. Fei spotted Saryuu who was on the other end. The demon was sitting upright on the king sized bed with the lower half of his body covered by a black blanket. He was leaning back against giant pillows with eyes closed. Even from this distance, Fei could see the sweat glistening off his feverish skin and the uneven pants coming through his rather dried lips.

Upon seeing how weak Saru seemed, guilt began carving a deeper cut in his heart.

Carefully closing the door behind him, Fei made his way towards Saryuu. He kept his footsteps light, not wanting to wake the white haired teen from his sleep. Once he arrived beside the large bed, the first thing Fei noticed was the tray full of delicious looking food that had grown cold overtime. The chopsticks were clean of stains and the napkin white, showing how the food hadn't been touch in the slightest bit.

Fei glanced back to Saru before looking down to the porridge. Heaving out a light sigh, he moved to the desk, about to place the porridge there when a voice shattered the silence.

"Why are you here?"

The rabbit jumped in shock and accidently spilled a bit of porridge with his abrupt movement.

"S-Saru, you're awake?" Fei gasped as he turned to see lavender eyes slowly parting open.

"You didn't answer my question." Saryuu said with an edge to his voice. His eyes were staring straight ahead, not once sparing the rabbit a look. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave the storage, Fei."

"I know…" Fei whispered. "I'm sorry, I was just worried. I promise I'll go back after you eat this."

"I'm not hungry." Saryuu quickly denied without even looking to see what Fei was offering.

"But if you don't eat, you won't get better." Fei tried to reason. "There's some herb inside that will make you feel better. It'll help your–"

"I know." Saryuu's gaze shifted and landed on the greenette for the first time. "Those herbs are the reason you disobeyed my rules, wasn't it?"

Fei blinked at Saryuu in shock as he wondered how the other would know.

"It's not hard to guess." The white haired boy said, completely reading Fei's thoughts and causing the greenette to fidget nervously.

"I'm really sorry, Saru. Everyone are doing their best and I…I just wanted to do something for you too…I didn't think it would end up like this."

"Then next time you should consider the trouble you would cause before putting your plan into action." Saryuu snapped.

Giving a very weak nod, Fei slowly placed the porridge beside the untouched food. As his back was turned to Saryuu, he quickly took his chance to wipe away a few droplets of tears that manages to escape his eyes.

"I'll…go back to the storage now." He ducked his head low as he spoke. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

With that, Fei turned and headed for the door. However, before he could even take more than five steps, a purplish light outlined his body. Without any warnings, Fei was thrown back with a startled cry and into a pair of waiting arms.

"Thank you, Fei." The words whispered directly in his ears and causing Fei's breath to be caught in his throat. The arms that were cradling his smaller frame tightened, drawing Fei flushed against his emperor's heated body.

"I'm happy you risked your safety for my sake, but what you did was utterly foolish." Saryuu said as he slowly parted his eyes and stared into the beautiful green orbs he had fell in love with. "Something like flu can heal within a few days, but anything that could have happened to you can't."

Fei slowly looked down at that, knowing where exactly Saryuu was getting to.

"If I haven't gotten there in time, you would have been _killed_." He said sternly, wanting to make sure that the rabbit got his every word. "Did you think risking your own life will make my condition better?"

"I'm really sor–" Fei was cut off by his own gasp when Saryuu pushed his head against his chest and embraced him tighter.

"Don't leave my sight again without my permission." Saryuu whispered and pressed his face into the silky green hair to place a light kiss there. "This time I was able to save you, but I can't say for any other times. I'm not that strong, Fei. I won't be able to take it if anything happens to you."

Fei shivered at the affection he was showered with as tears began to cloud his sight. Finally couldn't hold it in anymore, Fei fisted Saryuu's shirt tightly and began to weep. "I won't do it again." He sniffed as Saryuu slowly threaded a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again."

"As long as you understand." Saryuu smiled. "Now get some rest. You didn't get any sleep, did you?" To prove his point, his hand drifted to Fei's cool cheek and caressed the dark bag under the boy's eye, rubbing some of the dried dirt off in the process.

"But what about your food?" Fei quickly asked in worry. "Meia said you haven't eaten for a while now, you should–"

"I'll eat, just not now." The emperor replied as he pulled the warm blanket over their flushed bodies.

"Wait, Saru–" Fei tried to push himself away again. "I'm…I'm filthy…I'm getting your bed dir–"

"Fei, just be quiet." The rabbit instantly closed his mouth and allowed himself to be pulled back into the comforting warmth. "Right now I just want to rest with you beside me."

Fei felt his cheeks flared at how casually Saryuu had said that. Ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks, he gave a very weak nod. They stayed like that, holding tightly onto each other. In no time at all, Fei was fast asleep due to his exhaustion and the hand gently massaging his scalp.

oOo

"I wonder how Fei is doing with Saru." Deck finally spoke for first time as he stopped poking at his dinner and glanced up to the table where all the members from the Garu division are seated.

"What's there to worry of?" Yuuchi asked as he placed a piece of sliced stake into his mouth. He took his time idly chewing to break down the food. "I thought everything had gone well?"

"If by _well_ you mean entering Saru's chamber then everything turning to silent, then yeah." Deck retorted dryly.

"Relax Deck." Yokka smiled as he nudged the shorter boy. "It's fine. We all know how Saru is around Fei. If Fei didn't come out right away, it must mean that they had already made up."

"If you're really that worried, you can go into Saru's chamber and take a look, though I can't guarantee your safety if Saru catches you." Rokko shrugged as she sipped at her bowl of soup.

"Hmm…" Deck stared at his food for a long while before a look of determination crossed his eyes. "I think I will." He announced, ignoring the shocked looks from the others as he headed for the door.

"What?" Chet choked on his food as his violet eyes darted to his teammate.

"Deck! Have you lost your mind?" Yokka shouted, drawing attentions from the other divisions eating at their own separate table.

"I was just kidding, stupid!" Rokko quickly added, but Deck disregarded all of them.

"Have you forgotten what Saru did to Bufuu when he walked in on those two in a compromising position? Saru practically mangled him!" Yuuchi exclaimed, pointing a finger at the said boy from the Giru table, not seeing the look said demon was shooting at him.

"I'll stop him." Fumita quickly said as he got up. At that moment, the doors suddenly slammed open, hitting Deck and throwing him back as two unusual guests were revealed to followers of Saryuu.

"Garsha? Vanfeny?" Meia quickly hurried over together with Garo and a few others.

"What the hell are you two here for?" Garo snapped, never liking either of the two even if they _are _their leader's long term friends.

"Is this how you should act in our presence?" The silver haired bat demon said in a monotone voice. "We're simply here to apologize to Saru. Know where he is?"

"Apologize?" Meia asked as she eyed the two suspiciously. Her gaze lingered longer on the large sack the wolf was carrying.

"It would appear that my mate has almost devoured someone belonging to Garu during his hunt last night so we came hoping to make up for his mistake."

"Almost devour– you attacked Fei?" Deck snapped and glared harshly at the pink haired male who shrugged.

"Was that the bunny's name?" He asked as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder.

"Good luck on that." Yuuchi snorted. "I'm _sure_ Saru will forgive you for attacking his **mate**." He said sarcastically, emphasizing the most important word.

"Mate?!" Garsha shouted, choking a bit on his saliva at the unexpected word. "That Halfling is Saru's mate?!"

Vanfeny stared at Yuuchi with wide eyes before turning to look at his mate, then back to the Ragnarok's demons to see if he had misheard.

"How could you guys not know that?" Rokko asked as she walked over to the forming group.

"Come to think of it, you two didn't attend Saru's mating ceremony during the full moon four months ago." Giris noted.

"We originally planned to, but circumstances happened so we were busy until recently." Vanfeny said, glaring at Garsha as he does so. "So how is it that Saru came to choose a Halfling as his mate? Halflings should only be found in the human realm, as only powerful, pure blooded demons have the ability to cross through dimensions."

"Saru was the one who brought Fei into Feida six years ago." Meia explained. "Fei's demon mother fell in love with a human and died shortly after giving birth to him. His father apparently didn't know of his wife's origin so when he realized what Fei is, he abandoned him out of fear. Things happened and you could say that to Fei, Saru is his saviour who rescued him from a world he never belonged to."

"So something like that happened." Vanfeny gave Garsha another look as though telling him how he was really in for it now. "Where can we find Saru?"

"He's in his chamber resting." Yokka replied.

"We'll lead you to him." Meia suggested with Deck quickly nodding in agreement. The other demons looked at them weirdly, but eventually caught onto the two's plan. Going alone without a reason to Saru's chamber when Fei is in there may be suicidal, but if they use the excuse of the two guests' visit, then that will be a different matter. They will avoid the risk of angering their ruler and get to see how the pair are doing.

"This way." Meia led the two out of the dining room with everyone of Ragnarok's demons trailing behind.

"Quit following!" Garsha growled, causing a few who are near him to jump back cautiously.

"Stop it Garsha. Saru will get angry if you try anything in Ragnarok." Vanfeny said as he noticed the other's nervousness.

"Damn it. This is worse than I thought." The wolf grumbled. "I thought it would be alright if that kid was just another follower…but a mate!"

"If you think about Saru's protectiveness, it makes perfect sense. Just properly apologize to him." The bat sighed before his gaze drifted to the sack. "Exactly what is in that bag of yours?"

"I told you, it's a present for Saru."

"Yes but you never told me what–"

"Here we are." Meia announced as she stopped before a grand pair of finely carved cherry wood doors. Just as she was about to knock for permission, Garsha walked past her with his eyes glowing in an all too familiar way.

"H-hey, wait–!" Yokka gasped as the doors flew open from the force the wolf demon had applied.

"Yo Saru!" He shouted as the others quickly took the chance to peer inside. Their eyes found their white haired ruler easily as he was naturally still bedridden. To everyone's relieve and joy, they saw Fei – curled up cutely against Saryuu's chest and sleeping soundlessly.

The emperor of Feida looked up, one hand holding onto a tray of porridge and the other holding spoon just inches away from his mouth. From his gesture, he was obviously trying to enjoy a meal when the pink haired demon broke through it.

"Garsha." The peaceful look on Saryuu immediately melted into a small glare. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased to see so many demons and the near-killer of his mate gathered at his doorway.

The rabbit stirred at the noises as his tired parted his eyes tiredly. He blinked up at Saryuu before his eyes that were fogged with sleep drifted to the people gathered at the doorway. When the greenette saw the familiar face of the wolf, he was instantly woken from his drowsy state. His anxiety however was calmed when Saryuu quickly set his food aside and wrapped his arms around his mate in reassurance.

"What do you want?" Saryuu asked with an even colder edge than before. Not only has Garsha disturbed his meal that his lover had especially made for him, he now even woke the greenette from his sleep.

"Don't be like that; I came to apologize for almost eating the kid." The pink haired wolf replied and pulled the large sack from his back. "I got you some presents to show my apology."

Saryuu said nothing. He leaned back against the large pillow and simply watched with a calming gaze as Garsha untied the knot. When he flipped the sack around, dozens of large, yellow fruits spilled onto the white marble floor.

The other demons who up until now were watching with curiosity were now staring horrified at the large pile of bananas. Fei who was gapping at the sight paled upon feeling Saryuu's hand that had been idly resting on his hip twitched. The greenette sweated a little as he slowly looked up to his mate.

"…What is this?" The emperor of Feida was glaring at the offending fruits with dark shadows casting over his eyes.

"Your present." Garsha replied cheerfully. "I didn't know what you like…but since you're a monkey type demon, I thought I'd get you some bananas! It took a long time finding them since they don't grow much around these parts!"

Vanfeny dropped his head into his hand, too ashamed to look up.

"A-a-are you an idiot?!" Deck finally burst out, unable to hold it anymore at the wolf's stupidity.

"Where did Saru being a monkey demon came from?" Meia demanded while Garo finally couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into laughter.

"He's dead." Giris mumbled as he turned away, unable to look anymore.

"Ah?" Garsha looked around at the disbelieving faces before finally looking at his mate who was utterly disappointed. "Wait, Saru's not a monkey? But his name's Saru* isn't it?"

When Saryuu heard that comment, his glare only darkened even more. Poor Fei was now lying stiffly against his mate, too scared to look up.

"What do you mean his name's Saru?" Hamusu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Garsha and Vanfeny has been Saryuu's friends for nearly a century now and yet he doesn't have any idea?

"Idiot." Vanfeny hissed. There was no doubt that the fate of his mate was doomed now. "_Saru_ was just a nickname for us to call him by. You thought that was his real name?"

"Of course I know that." Garsha retorted. "But he let us just call him _Saru_ so I assumed–"

"You might not be able to tell since Saru's full name is written in katakana*, but in Kanji*, _Sa_ is spelt as the _sa _in _sand_ and _ryuu _as dragon." Vanfeny frowned at the confused look on his mate's face. The stupid dog still hasn't catch on. "沙竜・エヴァン (Saryuu Evan)*. Saru is a dragon."

"Eh?" Garsha stared at his mate for a long while before the information sank in. "Wait– eh? A dragon?" He looked back and forth between a very pissed off _dragon_ and the deadpan look from his own mate.

"People often made that mistake before." Yokka said lowly from the behind. The wolf looked behind him to find that the group has already backed away from the doorway. "When Saryuu beat the previous emperor forty years ago and attained the throne, some higher clans tried to win his favour by giving him bananas without knowing what he is…"

"You could say that bananas became the only thing Saru can't stand to see…and you brought in an entire bag of them." Yuuchi edged closer to Yokka, his usually confident face was screwed up with fear and a rare ounce of pity.

"Fei." Saryuu suddenly called, startling the rabbit who looked up in reflex and flinched at the smiling face of his love. "It's late. Go clean yourself up and get something to eat." He said in a sickly sweet voice which the greenette instantly knew the wolf was in deep trouble.

Fei slowly glanced back and forth between the predator and his lover. Although he certainly wasn't fond of the wolf, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry. "Ok…" He replied hesitantly as he moved out from his love's arms and out of the bed. He winced when his bare feet touched the cold ground, but nonetheless hurried to his friends – making sure to stay clear from Garsha as he does so.

With the last obstacle (Fei) out of the way, the other demons knew what was coming and immediately scattered. They ran off into different directions, none of them not wanting to stay any longer in fear of getting caught in Saryuu's wraith.

"Come on Fei, let's go!" Yuuchi hissed as he and Yokka each grabbed one of Fei's hands with Deck pushing at his back.

"B-but–!" The greenette glanced back only to see Saryuu giving him a light wave before he was dragged away.

"Then…" Garsha laughed weakly as he slowly edge backward. "I'll be going as–"

"Why the hurry?" The dragon asked, cutting the wolf off. When a flash of purple light flashed across his eyes, the doors behind Garsha slammed shut and isolated the two inside.

Not long later, a loud cry could be heard from inside.

Vanfeny, being the only one left in front of the sealed doors to the emperor's bedroom heaved out a sigh as another scream came seconds later.

* * *

Saru – In Japanese, the pronunciation of the nickname means _monkey._

Katakana – Is a Japanese syllabary, one basic component of the Japanese writing system.

Kanji – Chinese character.

沙竜・エヴァン – Saru's original name is サリュー・エヴァン. I just changed the _Saryuu _part to into 沙 (Sa) which means _sand_ and 竜 (Ryuu) which means _dragon_.

* * *

I hope everyone has enjoyed the demon theme of SaruxFei story. I know Saru's name isn't supposed to be what I wrote in the story and in a way he _is_ a monkey, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, I can change it however I like. The reason I used _sand _was because I thought it will fit well seeing as Saru is an earth element.


End file.
